The Ladies of Shinsengumi
by meshi-chan
Summary: "OTAE-SAN DAN PARA WANITA LAINNYA MENGAMBIL ALIH SHINSENGUMI!" Apa yang akan terjadi apabila chain of command dari kepolisian bakufu, yaitu Shisengumi berhasil diambil alih tetapi bukan oleh musuh? Terus oleh siapa? Nah lho salah siapa? Shinsengumi-centric-ish? Agak canon agak AU.


"KONDO-SAN! ADA MASALAH DARURAT!" Dua pria yang mengenakan seragam shinsengumi mendobrak _shoji_ milik kamar sang komandan shinsengumi, Kondo Isao. Sang komandan, yang sedari tadi membiarkan dirinya terbawa oleh lamunannya tentang Otae-san dan menghiraukan pekerjaan dokumen yang menumpuk di meja di hadapannya, melompat dari posisi duduknya karena terkejut.

Pria yang akrab pula dipanggil dengan nama 'gorila' itu, menoleh ke belakang dan menatap kedua pria yang baru saja mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Kedua pria itu menoleh satu sama lain lalu mengangguk dan berteriak kearahnya,

"OTAE-SAN DAN PARA WANITA LAINNYA MENGAMBIL ALIH SHINSENGUMI!" teriak kedua pria itu persis di depan muka sang komandan. Sementara itu, wajah komandan dari kepolisian khusus _bakufu_ itu tiba-tiba memucat.

"HAH?!" Sebuah teriakan menggema yang diproduksi oleh Kondo Isao dari kediaman barak milik kesatuan kepolisian khusus shinsengumi, seakan-akan memecah dunia.

* * *

The Ladies of Shinsengumi

CHAPTER I

Disclaimer : I do not own Gintama. It belongs to the gorilla—Sorachi Hideaki.

Pairings : Slight AU. Kondo & Otae, Hijikata & Mitsuba, Sougo & Kagura, dan honorable mention : Gintoki & Tsukuyo

* * *

 _10 jam sebelumnya.._

"Toushiro-san, sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau Toushiro-san harus tetap makan!" suara teguran itu berasal dari belakang wakil komandan shinsengumi, Hijikata Toushiro, yang sedang duduk sambil mengerjakan beberapa dokumen, tidak lupa sebuah puntung rokok di bibirnya. Hijikata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan dokumen itu dan mendongak.

Pemandangannya terhalang oleh sosok wanita berambut coklat susu yang memandangnya dari posisinya yang berdiri di belakang pria pecinta mayones itu. Kedua tangan wanita itu membawa sebuah nampan dengan dua cangkir teh dan beberapa buah nasi kepal sementara wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi cemberut.

"Aku makan. Aku makan.. Kau yang seharusnya tidak bergerak dari tempat tidur, tahu. Kenapa gadis Shimura itu membiarkanmu bangun dari tempat tidur?" Tegur Hijikata balik. Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajah wanita itu seraya ia mengambil posisi duduk di seberang sang wakil komandan.

"Otae-chan sudah sangat baik mau mengizinkanku tinggal dirumahnya, Toushiro-san. Awalnya ia juga ragu untuk memperbolehkan diriku berjalan-jalan tapi aku memaksanya, jadi jangan menyalahkannya, Toushiro-san." Ujar Okita Mitsuba, kakak dari Okita Sougo. Wanita itu menaruh kedua cangkir teh dan piring berisi nasi kepal itu di meja, sementara Hijikata menyingkirkan dokumen-dokumen yang sedari tadi ia kerjakan di meja tersebut.

Keduanya mulai meminum teh dan meraih nasi kepal, tentu tidak dimakan sebelum diberi mayones dan tabasco oleh masing-masing individu, dengan sunyi. Keduanya, yang pada awalnya duduk berhadap-hadapan, menjadi duduk menghadap ke halaman belakang barak shinsengumi dengan meja di antara keduanya. Sesekali Hijikata mencuri-curi pandang kearah wanita berambut pendek itu.

Merupakan sebuah keajaiban ketika para dokter berhasil menemukan sebuah obat yang bisa mengurangi gejala TBC dengan bantuan para _amanto_ , tepat sebelum Mitsuba dilarikan ke ruang operasi karena komplikasi penyakitnya. Merupakan sebuah keajaiban juga ketika kesehatannya berangsur-angsur pulih. Kini, Mitsuba tinggal di kediaman kakak beradik Shimura setelah para dokter memperbolehkannya untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit dan akan tinggal di rumah tersebut sampai dirinya benar-benar pulih untuk dapat mencari nafkah untuk dirinya sendiri. Beruntung kakak beradik menyambut kakak dari Okita Sougo dengan tangan terbuka.

Memang pada awalnya, Mitsuba akan tinggal bersama Sougo di barak shinsengumi, namun hal tersebut ditentang oleh Hijikata dan Kondo dengan alasan bahwa seluruh penghuni barak adalah laki-laki, beberapa mungkin masih memiliki status _cherryboy_ berbahaya, dan tidak baik untuk Mitsuba sendiri bila ia tinggal di barak yang penuh dengan aroma busuk yang bersal dari tumpukan baju kotor yang hanya dicuci sebulan sekali.

"Toushiro-san?" Pikiran Hijikata akhirnya kembali sadar ketika wanita di depannya melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Dengan semburat merah di pipinya, Hijikata meraih gelas teh di meja dan meminumnya, seraya berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Mitsuba tertawa kecil melihat aksi pria tersebut.

"Oh ya, Toushiro-san. Apa kau melihat Sou-chan?" tanya Mitsuba sambil memeluk nampannya. Hijikata menoleh kearah wanita itu lalu tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab,

"Oh. Dia sempat berkata ingin pergi ke taman dan bertemu dengan _China-_ san yang dari Yorozuya. Mungkin mereka akan merusak tamannya kembali lalu biaya reparasi untuk taman yang rusak akan datang dan menambah pekerjaanku.." keluh Hijikata yang mendadak curhat kepada wanita di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, Toushiro-san harus menasihati Sou-chan untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi. Toushiro-san adalah atasan Sou-chan, bukan?" tanya Mitsuba sambil menuangkan teh dari teko di sampingnya ke gelas Hijikata yang kosong.

"Sougo hanya mendengar ucapanmu dan Kondo-san..." ucap Hijikata sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya hingga berantakan. Mitsuba bergerak mendekat kearah Hijikata dan tangannya membelai rambut hitam milik sang wakil ketua shinsengumi. Hijikata sedikit membiarkan tubuhnya rileks, tangan kirinya menumpu tubuhnya sementara badannya sedikit bersandar kearah Mitsuba, memudahkan wanita itu membelai rambutnya.

"Tapi, setidaknya Toushiro-san harus bisa mencegah Sou-chan dan Kagura-chan untuk menghancurkan taman. Sou-chan hanya bingung bagaimana ia berkomunikasi dengan gadis yang lebih muda daripada dirinya. Padahal, Kagura-chan adalah gadis yang baik, lho." Komentar Mitsuba.

"Kau berkata seakan-akan Sougo baru saja mengalami pubertas." Hijikata mengomentari balik, pupilnya mencari-cari wajah Mitsuba di sebelah kirinya. Mendengar komentar tersebut, Mitsuba tersenyum kembali.

"Mungkin memang iya. Kau tahu waktu di Bushu, Sou-chan hanya berteman dengan orang-orang yang lebih tua daripada dirinya." Ucap Mitsuba, sambil mengingat ketika adik kesayangannya menjadi bahan caci maki anak-anak di desa kecil tersebut.

"Ya.. Kau benar juga." Ujar Hijikata dengan nada kecil. Suasana hening sejenak sebelum sang wakil komandan menyadari apa yang ia katakan. Kalau topik pembicaraan ini sampai terdengar oleh sang kapten divisi pertama itu...

"Kalau Sougo mendengar ini, akurasinya dalam mengincar kepalaku akan bertambah dua kali lipat lho." Tutur Hijikata. Mitsuba tertawa kembali, tangannya masih membelai rambut Hijikata yang lama kelamaan kembali menjadi rambut khas-nya dengan poni V tersebut, seakan-akan menganggap perkataan Hijikata hanyalah candaan belaka. Tanpa ia ketahui, Hijikata mulai berkeringat dingin memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi bila Sougo sampai mengetahui pembicaraan ini.

 _Bahaya_.

* * *

Sementara itu, beberapa blok dari barak shinsengumi, terdapat sebuah kekacauan. Kekacauan yang dimaksud ialah hancurnya beberapa pohon, terlemparnya beberapa bangku taman 10 meter dari atas permukaan tanah, hingga retaknya permukaan tanah di berbagai sudut taman. Bila kau pendatang baru di kota ini, kau pasti akan sangat terkejut— _shock_ mungkin. Tetapi, sebagian besar para penduduk sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut. Hal yang mereka lakukan adalah menjauhi taman tersebut dengan radius 10-30 meter dan melanjutkan aktivitas harian mereka.

Bila kau memicingkan matamu, kau bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut merah terlihat sedang menghindari dari beberapa tembakan bazooka dengan lincahnya, serta menembakkan beberapa peluru dari parasol di tangannya. Sesekali ia meluncurkan tangan atau kakinya kearah lawannya, sementara sang lawan menghindarinya dengan cepat. Lawannya ialah seorang pemuda berambut coklat muda yang mengenakan seragam shinsengumi, sebuah _katana_ tersandang di sabuk di pinggangnya, dan sebuah _bazooka_ di tangannya, menembakkannya kearah sang gadis.

"APAKAH HANYA SEGITU SAJA YANG KAU PUNYA, DASAR BOCAH?!" teriak sang gadis sambil menembakkan beberapa peluru dari parasolnya, sementara sang pemuda berlari dan bergerak dengan cepat menghindari hujan peluru tersebut.

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA ITU KEPADAMU, CHINA!" raung sang pemuda balik sambil mengarahkan bazooka-nya kearah sang gadis dan menembakkanya beberapa kali. Sang gadis melompat menghindar, dan bazooka tersebut meleset sukses meledakkan sebuah mobil yang terparkir di belakangnya.

Gadis itu, Kagura melompat ke udara, menghindari tembakan per tembakan dengan indahnya, sebelum mendaratkan dirinya di depan sang pemuda dengan parasolnya berada di leher pemuda itu. Sementara itu, sesaat sebelum Kagura mendarat di depannya, si pemuda, Sougo, menjatuhkan _bazooka_ miliknya ke tanah dan menarik _katana_ dari sabuknya, sehingga katana tersebut menempel di leher gadis tersebut, di saat bersamaan ketika parasol milik Kagura menempel di lehernya.

"Seri kembali sepertinya ya, _China_." ucap Sougo dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya. Bibir Kagura menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa, lalu ia menarik parasol miliknya dari leher Sougo dan Sougo menyarungkan kembali _katana_ nya.

"Seri karena hari ini aku tidak dalam kondisi _fit_. Ini hari keberuntunganmu, sadis." Komentar Kagura sambil menyandang parasol tersebut di pundaknya, sementara tangannya berada di pinggangnya. Muka gadis itu cemberut. "Aku kemarin memakan beberapa kue yang diberikan oleh klien Gin-chan dan aku merasa ada yang salah denganku. Itu mengapa hari ini hasil kita seri."

"Dalam kata lain, hasil kita seri karena kau sedang sembelit? Ya. Usaha yang bagus, _China_." balas Sougo dengan nada mengejek. Sebelum Kagura sempat mengangkat bangku kursi terdekat, Sougo membuka mulutnya kembali dan bertanya, "Kau membawa kuenya?"

Kagura mengambil sebuah kantung plastik yang entah darimana munculnya dan melemparnya kearah Sougo, yang menangkapnya dengan mudah menggunakan satu tangannya. Sougo membuka plastik yang berisi kue tersebut dan mengeceknya. Ia mengamatinya selama beberapa detik sebelum menutupnya kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jas shinsengumi.

"Ini akan kubawa ke markas untuk diuji tes obat sembelit. Siapa tahu bisa aku gunakan untuk membuat Hijikata-san sembelit nanti." Ujar Sougo sambil berjalan berlalu. Sementara itu, Kagura masih berdiri tercengang di tengah-tengah taman yang ia dan Sougo baru saja hancurkan tersebut. Dalam sepersekian detik, gadis itu tiba-tiba berlari menyusul Sougo, dan berteriak,

"HEI, MAU KAU APAKAN MAKANANKU?!" teriak gadis tersebut.

* * *

"OTAE-SAAANNNNNN—UHUGH!" sang komandan Shinsengumi terbang 3 meter dari permukaan tanah ketika wajahnya merasakan _ciuman_ pedas dari tangan Shimura Tae. Gadis manis itu menyunggingkan senyum lebar ketika ia masuk ke daerah barak.

"Aih, seramnya. Barak ini dijaga oleh gorila." Ucap Otae dengan senyuman manis, membuat takut beberapa prajurit Shinsengumi yang menyaksikan atasan mereka terlempar ke udara oleh sang Shimura Tae. Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita yang Otae cari keluar dari pintu belakang dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ah, Otae-chan! Padahal kau tidak perlu repot-repot.." ujar Mitsuba sambil tergopoh-gopoh. Melihatnya, Otae kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mitsuba-san. Aku kemari juga ingin mengajakmu makan di tempat ramen terkenal di sekitar sini." Jawab Otae. Kedua perempuan itu baru akan melangkah keluar dari barak shinsengumi (Otae mencoba untuk menghiraukan semua teriakan dan gombalan tidak penting dari Kondo), sebelum bertemu dengan Sougo dan Kagura di depan. Keduanya mengajak Kagura untuk memakan ramen bersama-sama, dan Kagura, dengan senang hati dan bahagia, mengangguk senang.

"Ah, _aneue_!" Sougo kemudian merogoh saku jasnya dan memberi Mitsuba sebuah plastik yang berisi beberapa kue kering. "Aku tadi membelinya di kios kue kering dan aku dengar dari _nee-san_ " sambil mengisyaratkan kepada Otae menggunakan matanya, "kalau kau sangat menyukai kue kering ini." Ujar Sougo sambil memberikan plastik tersebut ke sang kakak sulung kesayangannya.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak, Sou-chan!" Mitsuba menerimanya sambil tersenyum hangat. Ia membelai kepala Sougo dengan kasih sayang, membuat Kagura dan Otae mempertanyakan apakah pemuda di depan mereka adalah Okita Sougo yang asli, sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi bersama Otae dan Kagura.

Di dekat pintu masuk, Sougo bertemu dengan Yamazaki Sagaru yang sedang berlatih menggunakan raket bulutangkis dan sebuah _anpan_ terhias di mulutnya. Sougo mendatangi pria tersebut dan ia memberi plastik berisi kue dari Kagura tadi kepada Yamazaki, meminta untuk dibawa ke laboratorium.

"Aku ingin hasil dari kandungan kue tersebut nanti malam ya." Perintah Sougo.

"Malam ini? Tidak mungkin—" perkataan Yamazaki terpotong ketika ia melihat sang pemuda dengan rambut coklat muda itu menarik _katana_ miliknya. Sontak, pria berumur 32 tahun itu segera berlari kearah laboratorium milik shinsengumi yang terletak di belakang barak.

* * *

EAK. HAPPY HOLIDAYS GUYS! Bagaimana ceritanya? Ini masih to be continued lho. Cerita ini sebenernya udah berdebu di My Documents dari zaman kapan tetapi ya DAN YEAH SAYA UDAH LIBUR walaupun belum terbebas dari tugas tugas tetapi yha ada waktu buat ngelanjutin ini mungkin.

Cerita ini muncul dari perbincangan dengan teman baik di tempat les dan ide "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat gadis-gadis Gintama- terutama yang punya relasi sama shinsengumi- menguasai shinsengumi?" Ide yang akhirnya saya biarkan melarat di kepala saya hAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA maafkan saya/plek

Akhir kata dari curhatan gaje ini, please drop a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
